Many haircare products have been described in the prior art. The purpose of the corresponding compositions is to give the hair good cosmetic properties.
It is known practice to use volatile solvents in rinse-out or leave-in haircare products. These volatile solvents generally make it possible to modify the sensory feel of a hair product by giving it a light structure that is not tacky in the hand. They also give it slipperiness, which facilitates its spreading on the hair, and in particular on dry hair.
Furthermore, in compositions in aqueous emulsion form of oil-in-water type, which are in the form of more or less gelled creams, the addition of volatile solvents may also make it possible to dissolve silicone gums, which are otherwise difficult to introduce into compositions on account of their intrinsic viscosity.
However, such volatile solvents, in particular liquid fatty esters, hydrocarbon-based oils such as isododecane or isohexadecane, and silicone oils such as cyclomethicone, may especially give rise to problems in terms of a greasy feel, lack of sheen and stiff, hard hair.
Documents DE 10 2008 017 031 and WO 2007/068 371 moreover disclose antisun compositions comprising a mixture of volatile linear alkanes and a nonionic associative polymer of the vinylpyrrolidone copolymer type.
Thus, there is a need to provide cosmetic haircare compositions which can improve smoothing and sheen on wet hair, which transform the keratin fibre during the optional rinsing, which facilitate the passage of a brush during brushing, and which can improve the softness, smoothing, sheen, suppleness and lightness on dry hair.